


Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [29]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: A double-drabble that I wrote for one of my follower giveaways 🖤
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Break Up with Your Girlfriend, I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssodangdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/gifts).



> The prompt was the Ariana Grande song by the same title.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr May 2019

Rhett sat at his emptied desk, watching Link systematically packing up for winter break. His exams had been completed the first couple days of finals week, so by now he had nothing better to do.

Sure, he coulda gone back to Buies Creek early. But… without Link? Nah.

“You could  _ help _ me, y’know? Instead of just watchin’.”

“Maybe I like watchin’ you.”

“Don’t be a creep.”

Rhett smiled, taking a look at Link’s face.  _ Really _ looking at him.

“I’m serious.”

“Serious about  _ what _ ?” Link asked, over enunciating the wh- sound.

“Break up with your girlfriend.”

“Why? Just ‘cause you’re bored?”

“Whatever, man. You’ve only been together a few months. Not like y’all are married or somethin’.”

“Sooo… what? You wanna run ‘round town, chasin’ girls with me during the break?”

Rhett paused. “Not exactly.”

He watched Link’s goozle bob up and down conspicuously as he swallowed.

“Don’t act all innocent, Link. Like you never thought about it?”

Link stopped packing, walked over to where Rhett was sitting, and stood over him - unnecessarily close.

“All right, then.”

The rare opportunity to look up at Link made Rhett weak. His response came out even weaker. “All right, then?”

“I’m yours. Now what?”


End file.
